


Needed

by remorseofthedead



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorseofthedead/pseuds/remorseofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp knew that the only place he could ever belong was with the Straw Hat crew. But, realizing that he isn't needed, he decides there is nothing left for him...Takes place after Enies Lobby...Non-Cannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Non-Canon. It takes place after Enies Lobby, but Merry is still there. Luffy is slightly OOC.
> 
> The first paragraph is in Usopp's P.O.V. and the rest is in Luffy's

Looking through the window, I watch as they all laugh and talk happily. I feel tears begin to sting my eyes when it finally hits me, I'm really not needed. Leaving was something I had to do, and I don't regret it, even if I do wish I was back with them, but I had expected them to be a little sad, not…not like nothing had happened, or like they were happier without me there. Squeezing my eyes together tightly and harshly wiping my tears away, I turn my back to the Galley-La Company building and walk back towards Merry. Stepping into the galley, I walk to the area I use to create my boshi and sit down. Staring down at all of my ingredients, I feel the tears begin to flow. I have never felt so worthless…or unwanted in my entire life. Picking up the ingredients I wanted, I began mixing them together, mind set, heart heavy, limbs trembling and eyes blurry. It made it difficult to mix them all together, but it was fine, this one didn't need to be perfect, it just had to do its job.

We were all sitting around talking excitedly about the new ship we were going to try and get. None of us being able to really make up our minds. Secretly, I think we were all just stalling to give Usopp time to come back to us, putting on a happy face so that the other crew members didn't realize how affected we were. I figured he would show up directly after Enies Lobby, he did help us a lot, even if it was in disguise and I was sure that it meant he was coming back. But weeks have passed and I haven't even seen him. Sighing slightly, I shake my head and sit down, digging into the mountain of food Sanji had just brought out. We were about halfway through the food when the door burst open, an emotional Franky running in. He starts blabbering on about something, the only words I was able to discern through his chocked words were 'Long-nose Bro'.

"Usopp? What happened to Usopp?" I demand, jumping to my feet. The others stare at me for a second, before turning their attention back to Franky, who trying to force himself to calm down. He wipes his eyes, sniffling loudly, before clearing his throat.

"I had some guys check up on him every few hours. When they got to the Merry, they found Usopp sprawled on the floor of the galley, medicine and the ingredients he uses for his ammo around him…He wasn't breathing. They rushed him to the doctor, then came and told me." We all stare at Franky in shock as he finishes his story.

"You…you couldn't possibly be suggesting that Usopp tried to kill himself…why would he do something like that?" Nami asks, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, sis. But from the information I was given, that is what it sounds like." Franky replied. "If you are wanting to go, I'll take your to the doctor." he says turning around. We all nod our heads and follow him out. He leads us down a few streets, we stop in front of a small building close to the market. Swallowing nervously, I push open the door and walk in, Robin, being the most level headed, walks up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell us how Usopp is doing," she asks politely. The woman looks at her confused for a second.

"Usopp? Is he that long nosed guy they just brought in?" at our nods she continues, "It would seem that he has swallowed some type of poison. We have him breathing again, but unless we can get the poison out of his system, he will stop breathing again soon." she replies, looking at us sadly. "We have sent some people to the ship, to try to find a trace of the poison used, if they find it, then we can defiantly get it our of his system, but right now we are just hoping to get lucky…You won't be able to visit him until we get the poison out of his system, I'm afraid."

"Thank you," Robin replies, turning back around and walking towards us. We all take a seat, intent on waiting for any news of Usopp's condition.

Hours pass without a word, we all grow more and more anxious by the minute. We tried to shift our focus by talking to each other, but somehow Usopp was always brought up. After trying for a while, we just decide to sit in silence. I'm not usually one that can sit in silence for very long, but concern for my sniper…no, he isn't my sniper anymore, concern for my friend outweighs my boredom…and my hunger.

Finally, after what felt like days, one of the nurses walks up to us. "We have gotten the poison out of his system, and have him breathing on his own. But he is still out. There is nothing more we can do. It is up to him if he wakes up or not." She replies, smiling softly at us. "You can all go visit him if you like." We nod our heads eagerly. She nods back and motions for us to follow her. We all stand up and follow her back. She quietly opens the door, the nods at us and walks away.

We hesitantly walk into the room, none of us really knowing what we will see. Surprisingly, he doesn't really look that different. If it wasn't for the machines hooked up to him, or the pallor of his skin, I would just think he was sleeping peacefully. We all take a sit around the room, watching his intently.

Days pass, and Usopp still hasn't woken up. We began watching him in shifts. Two people would stay will him at a time, while the others eat, sleep and bathe. It was during Sanji and Chopper's watch that something finally happened. Usopp had apparently started moving around, and grunting a little, probably trying to talk. The doctors had kicked Sanji and Chopper out of the room while they ran tests and everything. Chopper hunted the rest of us down, while Sanji stayed in the waiting room, incase he was needed for something.

We all rush into the hospital, excitement filling us. Reaching the waiting room, we sigh in disappointment seeing Sanji still sitting there. Silently taking a seat, we, not so, patiently wait for news. It doesn't take long before a nurse, the same as before, walks out, smiling brightly at us.

"He is awake and coherent. You can go see him, just try not to get him too worked up." she says will a smile. Cheering loudly, I jump up and rush towards his room, everyone else following at a slightly slower pace. Reaching his room, I throw the door open, causing it to crash loudly into the wall. Usopp looks up in surprise, before scowling deeply and turning away.

"Hey, Usopp!" I greet loudly, sitting in the chair next to his bed. The rest of the crew files in, pulling chairs closer to the bed, or remaining standing behind me.

"Are you feeling okay, Usopp?" Chopper asks anxiously, staring at Usopp with wide, slightly wet eyes. Usopp just continues to ignore us, not looking at anyone. We all share a glance, before everyone but me walk out.

"What's the matter, Usopp?" I ask seriously, walking to the other side of the bed. He glares at me for a second, before turning around and facing the other way. This process repeats for several minutes, before he final sits up and stares at me.

"What the hell do you want, Luffy? Why are you here?" he yells out angrily.

"What do you mean? We came here to make sure you were okay. We were worried about you, Usopp." I reply, staring at him in confusion, why is he so angry? Did he expect us to just stop caring about him the second he left? "We care about you, Usopp. Even though you left the crew, you're still our friend." I told him honestly. He continues staring at me, the anger slowly fading away.

"Don't lie to me, Luffy…none of you really saw me as a nakama. I was just some cowardly liar that was always in the way." he whispers staring down at his hands.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're nakama, you always have been and always will be." I try to reason, not understanding where he was coming from.

"Bullshit! You all were so happy. I saw you. Laughing and goofing off in the Galley-La building." he yells, before finishing in a whisper, "You looked so happy. Maybe even happier than when I was with you…You don't need me. No one needs me. I do nothing but hold you back."

"That's not true. Ever since we came back from Enies Lobby, we have been stalling on getting a new ship, in the hopes that you will come back to us. None of us think that you hold us back. And you are never a coward when it counts….and I think, we were only trying to act happy, because if we were sad, it would be like admitting that you were gone for good." I tell him honestly, hoping that I get through to his this time. I begin to panic when I notice the tears streaming down his face. I had wanted to cheer him up, not make him sadder. But he waves away my apology, shaking his head.

"You don't have to apologize, I was just…so happy. I….I was planning on asking to re-join, but when I saw you all so cheerful, I figured, that you were happy I was gone, that you didn't need nor want me around." he admits, crying heavily into his drawn up knees. I laugh loudly, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Stupid! Of course we want you around. You are always welcome to be in my crew." I inform him. He looks up at me, smiling brightly, before nodding his head.

"Then Captain, I wish to join your crew," he says, chocking slightly on his sobs.

"Welcome to my crew, Usopp, King of Snipers." I declare loudly.


End file.
